There is provided a vehicle-surrounding monitoring device that monitors the surroundings of a vehicle (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). This kind of vehicle-surrounding monitoring device determines whether an obstacle such as a vehicle or a pedestrian is present around the own vehicle using, for example, an image signal input from a vehicle-surroundings imaging camera or a detection signal input from an ultrasonic sensor. When the vehicle-surrounding monitoring device determines that an obstacle is present, the vehicle-surrounding monitoring device notifies a driver that the obstacle is present.